Broken
by BlueMoonDestiny
Summary: Starting from In My Time Of Dying in Supernatural. Doctors' point of view. What happens when the doctor Sam hits it off with turns out to be the only thing that can save the world from utter destruction? Summary sucks but story is good.
1. Not Okay

**Hey peeps, hope you like the story. It starts on that one show where Dean, Sammy, and John are all in the hospital so if y'all haven't seen it there are going to be some spoilers.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to the 911 people who came and saved my life the other day (don't ask), to my sister who was smart enough to call them, to my parents for not complaining about the bill and being happy that I'm still alive, and for all the people in the ER that were taking care of me, I know you were really busy.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: NOT OKAY**

"You have no clue what I go through everyday. What I'm going through right now. You call yourself my sister, but you don't even know the first thing about me." Audrey Liela yelled at her older sister Mallory Liela. Mallory had platinum blonde hair, which was usually hung messily around her face, dull blue eyes, and a short and slender frame. Audrey on the other had had brown hair, which was usually in a slick back ponytail, sharp blue eyes, and a tall and strong but slim frame.

"What you go through? I go through much worse," Mallory replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you forgot where you put your favorite pair of stilettos and I think it was yesterday when you broke your nail. Yeah, all hail the Queen of the Conquering," Audrey said sarcastically while dramatically waving her arms. She shook her head, "you're so full of shit."

"Am I? I'm 26 and at least I have a bright future unlike you. You are 23, you have no husband, no fiancé, and you don't even have a boyfriend."

"I've had enough! Everyday I've put up with your bitching and I've put up with your nagging so now I've had enough," Audrey said turning and walking out the doors of 1978 French chateau like house that her sister owned to the black corvette that she herself owned.

"As long as I still have you baby," Audrey said to the car as she gunned the engine, "I'll be just fine."

She pulled into the hospital's staff parking lot a while later, still slightly fuming. She took a deep breath calming herself down a little, grabbed her purse, walked into the great white doors of the hospital, got dressed into the blue hospital scrubs the staff was required to wear, slipped into her white lab coat, and reported to the nurse station to see if there was a case for her.

"Hey Nelly," Audrey said to one of the nurses, "anything interesting?"

"Hey Audrey, yeah we have a case in room 104, Dell's already there but she said she was going to need some more help."

"Ok, thanks, see ya later Nelly." She grabbed a clipboard and headed to room 104. "Dr. Kaur," Audrey said addressing the other doctor in the room, her friend Dell, while still acknowledging the patient and the patient's friend or family member.

"Dr. Liela," Dr. Kaur replied.

Audrey suppressed a smile; it always made her laugh how doctors were supposed to address each other with patients around. "What have we got here?"

"28 year old male, internally bleeding, unconscious, possibly comatose."

Audrey nodded scribbling some of the information down onto the clipboard. "What happened?" she asked the man nearby.

"We got into a car crash," he answered.

Audrey nodded. "We're going to have to have you fill this out Mr.…." she trailed off pulling a form off the clipboard.

"Winchester. Sam Winchester," he said taking the form.

"Well Mr. Winchester, we're going to have you fill out that form then we're going to run some tests on your…"

"Brother."

"We're going to run some tests on your brother and we'll do our best to make sure your brother is going to be okay. You can feel free to call any friends or family members if you want to."

"Our dad's in the other room, he was in the car too."

"Okay," Audrey said nodding. The other doctor finished recording information on her clipboard and left.

"Tell me if you need anything, Mr. Winchester," Audrey said turning to leave the room.

"Dr. Liela," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?" Audrey asked glancing back.

"You can call me Sam."

"Okay Sam," she said leaving the room and catching up with the other doctor.

"Hey," Dell said.

"Hey. Did you see that guy? He is so hot!" Audrey exclaimed.

"No doctor/patient relations. Besides, he's unconscious." Dell said.

"The other guy."

"I didn't notice."

"How could you not? Oh that's right, your parents have arranged a marriage for you."

"I love that color on you, where's you get it?" Dell said changing the subject.

"I've always had it."

"You did?"

"Yes. I was telling you about a year ago that I put a layer of Antique Mauve then a layer of Mauvy Night and relayered it with Antique Mauve again."

"So that's what that was?"

Audrey gave her a blank stare.

"What? I haven't been thinking."

"You never are."

"Have you visited your mom lately?"

"NO!! I'm not going to either," Audrey said.

"Why not? I thought you loved your mother."

"I do, but I don't."

Dell looked at her for an explanation.

"She may have cancer, but she's still as scary as she always is."

"I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"I'm not, but if I find something just a little scary then we're in trouble."

"So you're not going to visit her because she's a little scary?" Dell asked.

"No, I'm not going to visit her because I'm like fire or poison to her. Some people are so screwed up."

Dell just looked at her.

"Fine, I'll go visit her." Audrey said turning around and heading up the stairs.

Sam had gotten himself another cup of coffee and was heading back to Dean's room when he heard yelling and screaming coming from a room on the way. He would have speed up his pace and walked faster but when he saw that Dr. Liela was inside, he slowed down instead.

"What happened to you? You've gotten weak. You disappoint me. What happened to you?" the other woman inside the room asked.

"You wanna know what happened to me mother? You happened. This happened. Someone would have taken care of you if you hadn't alienated all of your friends and almost all of your family. So I had to step up and take care of you. Me. Your youngest daughter, of all the millions and billions of people in the world, had to take care of you. The one person who already has too many things to take care of," Dr. Liela said.

"Then don't give me the surgery. Let me die."

"I don't want to put killing my mother on top of something else that happens to me," Dr. Liela yelled, storming out of the room, not seeing Sam and almost crashing into him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing how eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"You know what Sam? No, I'm not okay. I wish people would stop asking me that," she said before turning and walking briskly away.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it, please review. I might not be able to update really soon, but I will update. Sry to those who are reading my other stories, I know I never exactly finish my ideas and leave you hanging way too much.**


	2. Always On Call

**Hey guyz, sry it took me so long to update. I think that somehow my weird experience in the hospital will find a way to filter itself out into my stories so I want to challange you to figure out what's real and what's not. Hahaha, okay maybe I won't have you do that but anyway. I just want to let you know that out of all of my characters Audrey would probably be the only one that shows the traits that I have. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: ALWAYS ON CALL**

Sam was getting himself his 4th cup of coffee when he found his father lying on the ground of one of the hospital rooms.

"Dad?" his dad didn't respond, he didn't even move.

"Dad!" he dropped the cup of coffee and rushed over to his father.

John wasn't breathing, "HELP!!! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!!!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dr. Liela, Dr. Kaur, a couple of other doctors, a few nurses, and Dean rushed into the room. Everything was in a blur as the doctors' hoisted John's body into the hospital bed and started up the defibrillator.

"Call it," Dr. Kaur said to Dr. Liela after a long while. Dr. Liela gave her a look and ever so slightly shook her head. Dr. Kaur turned to one of the other doctors in the room. "Call it," she said again.

The doctor nodded, "John Winchester. Time of death: 1:08p.m. 9/28/06," he said.

One of the nurses put the defibrillator away, the other went to talk to Sam and Dean, and all of the doctors filed out of the room.

Audrey turned and walked to one of the resting rooms for the doctors. The doctor that had called the time of death followed.

"Hey Audrey, wait up," he shouted to her.

Audrey ignored him and picked up her pace.

"Audrey," he yelled catching up to her and pulling her aside, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said trying to wrench free of his grasp.

"The Audrey I know would have said no and would have tried convincing everyone else to not give up instead of saying no and almost cry," he said running his fingers along her jaw line while forcing her to look into his eyes.

"That Audrey's not here right now," she said trying to move to her destination.

He tightened his grip, "what's wrong," he demanded.

"My name isn't Carlos Gutierrez for nothing. We've known each other since you started medical school. I know when something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Yeah, well, it's too bad you're gay though or else we'd probably be married with three kids right now," Audrey said.

"That's true. Wait, what does my gayness have to do with anything?"

"Exactly," Audrey said able to get free fast enough to get to the door of the resting room.

"I'll make you a deal," Carlos said stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm listening."

"Tell me what's wrong by the end of the day and I won't tell that guy… Sam Winchester is it? That you like him."

"Who told you?"

"Nelly did," he said smugly.

"And who told Nelly?"

"Dell did," he said grinning.

"And who told Dell?"

"You did," he pulled out a mini disc and a mini disc player, then put the disc in the player. On the screen played the conversation that happened a few hours ago between Dell and Audrey, "it was captured on the security cameras."

"And how and why did you get the security tapes?" Audrey asked giving him a look.

"I was talking to the security guard and saw you two talking, I thought I might get something useful out of the conversation and asked the guy for it."

Her brows furrowed slightly in confusion and grossness, "you were just talking to him and he gave you the security tape."

"Well, actually we were making out," he admitted sheepishly, "but the point is that I have proof that you like Sam."

"You're probably going to tell him anyway, like you always do. What's the difference if I take your deal."

"You'll be buying yourself more time."

Audrey's face grew grave and serious, "Go ahead and tell him, I'll probably be dead by the end of the day anyway," she walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Where's Audrey?" Dell asked Carlos, "I need her help for one of my surgeries." 

"I don't know," Carlos answered, "I went to check on her in resting room 328 a few minutes ago and she wasn't there." His voice went solemn, "Dell I'm afraid she's going to kill herself."

Dell's eyes grew wide then she a little bit of realization seemed to filter in, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, I just went to ask her what was wrong and after a long talk she said she was going to be dead by the end of the day. Then she went into the resting room."

Dell closed her eyes, "Oh god, I know why."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Today is the one year anniversary for her brother's death. I guess she was hoping that no one in this hospital would die today and trudge up all those buried feelings."

"That was today?"

"Yes, it was. Go get Nelly and anyone else with spare time on their hands and go find Audrey before she kills herself."

"Ok," Carlos said almost leaving before Dell stopped him.

"Also have Nelly page Katherine and have her meet in OR #3."

"Katherine? But she's just an intern!"

"That's exactly why I'm going to have her scrub in on this surgery," Dell reasoned, "now go! Before I have to make you go."

"Yes, ma'am," Carlos said scurrying away.

* * *

Audrey was on the roof of the hospital. She used to go up here all the time to think. Somehow after Ray, her little brother, suffered an unfair incident when he died in the OR, nothing seemed necessary to her anymore. 

She closed her eyes for a moment remembering the morning of the accident.

_Flashback:_

Audrey drove into the driveway of her childhood home to be greeted by her little brother and her mother.

"Did you get the pencils?" asked Ray as she got out of the car and stealthy hid a package behind her back.

"Awww. I'm sorry Ray, they ran out," Audrey said.

"They did?" Ray asked, sadness and disappointment shining in his eyes.

"Yep, because I get the very last one for my little artistic 9 year old brother," Audrey said pulling out the hidden package that held 50 colored pencils.

"You didn't have to do that," Valerie Liela, her mother, said as the kid ran inside the house screaming happily.

"Of course I did, he's my little brother, and he deserves the best."

"How much were the colored pencils?" he mother asked.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna pay you back, how much were they?"

"They were for free," Audrey lied.

"No, they weren't. How much?"

"All the times you have taken care of me when I was little is too much already," Audrey said, "I'll see you later mom."

She almost got back into the car when Ray came running back out.

"Am I going to see you later?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Of course, it is a Wednesday and you know what Wednesdays are," Audrey said grinning.

"Hangoutwithmycoololdersisandherfriendsday," he said purposely running the words together.

"Yep, but we're going have to change the name of it. Bye li'l bro," Audrey said getting into the car and driving off to the hospital.

_End of Flashback._

_

* * *

_**So, how'd you like it? Please review!!!! I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Escaping Reality For A Moment

**Hey peeps, please R&R (no that does not stand for rest and relaxation, it stands for read and review).

* * *

CHAPTER 3: ESCAPING REALITY FOR A MOMENT**

Audrey's mind snapped back to the present as she heard the siren of the ambulance pulling in. She leaned slightly over the railing to survey the damage of the patients as the paramedics pulled the stretchers into the hospital. One had a knife protruding from the stomach while the other had a nasty bruise and a deep gash on the leg. Audrey sighed, rolled her eyes ever so slightly, and rushed back into the hospital.

"Have you seen her?" Carlos asked a passing nurse as Audrey entered the hospital to find it in complete turmoil.

"Seen who?" asked Audrey before the nurse could answer.

"Audrey!" Carlos exclaimed happily, "You're still alive!" He said giving her a big hug and seeming to tear up.

"Yes I am," she said just a little grossed out, "I'm beginning to reconsider that fact though," she said humorously eyeing his arms with disgust.

"What?!?" his eyes widened.

"Kidding."

"Oh," he was still squeezing her in the bear hug.

"Back away, take a deep breath, and explain to me what this is all about."

Carlos did so, "well, I took you seriously when you said you wouldn't be alive by the end of the day and then when I didn't see you in the resting room I told as many people I could to help find you if they had nothing else to do."

"I meant dead as in dead feelings as in I'm dead because I cannot feel anything anymore," Audrey said.

"Oh, I may have taken it the wrong way."

"You think?"

"Dr. Liela, Dr. Gutierrez," Sam said in greeting just as he saw them, "didn't they just announce that you were going to kill yourself and that anyone who could help should look for you before you die?" he asked just a little confused.

She gave Carlos a 'I'm gonna kick your ass you little punk' look, and turned to Sam smiling, "Can you excuse me for just one second?" She walked over to the nurse station close by. A few minutes later she walked back to them and the nurse at the nurse station announced that Audrey was alive and well, that the whole killing herself thing was a misunderstanding, and that anyone who had been looking for her could go back to doing whatever they were doing.

"So, how's your brother doing?" Audrey asked Sam after she ditched Carlos and started walking with him back to Dean's hospital room.

"He's good, I think, though he's really eager to leave."

"Oh?" asked Audrey.

"He never really liked hospitals."

"I can understand that," Audrey mused, "he might be well enough to go by tomorrow if his vital signs show that he's not going to scare us like that again," she said choosing her words carefully.

"That's good."

"Yeah," Audrey said smiling up at him, their eyes met for a moment and she could see the longing in his eyes, it was the same thing she was feeling herself.

"So…" Sam trailed, "Dr. Gutierrez tells me that you like me."

"Oh god, I'm gonna to kill him."

"Wait, he said that you told him to tell me," Sam asked confusedly, he was so cute when he was confused. They neared Dean's room.

Audrey opened her mouth to protest, but then remembered her words. "I think we should talk about this later."

They entered the room; "So how'd you feel?" she said taking her clipboard and taking notes.

"Like I want to get out of this place," Dean said gloomily.

"I can assure you Mr. Winchester, that by tomorrow, if you stay steadily at this…good healthy place, then you will be discharged from the hospital with only a helpful hint of having a regular check-ups."

"I go by Dean."

"Truthfully, I don't care," Audrey said destroying his attempts at flirting with her.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Dr. Audrey Liela, please report immediately to nurse station #7 there is an important meeting concerning the life of the your mother a.k.a. the ex-Chief of Surgeon's wife," the bored voice sounded over the intercom.

"Damn," she took the rest of the notes while Dean attempted to flirt with her some more. "Mr. Winchester," she said directing herself to Sam, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment about something concerning the condition of your brother?"

"Sure," they walked outside, "is he going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be okay, as long as he doesn't do anything… strenuous. I got to go. See ya later," Audrey said leaving.

* * *

When she reported to the nurse station, one of the nurses took her to a room where about 3 of the best surgeons were gathered, including Dell (who had just finished her surgery), Carlos, and the new Chief of Surgeon, Garret Smith, also her mother was in the room failing to try to convince them that she didn't need that surgery. 

When everyone room saw her, they all had that same reaction. "What should we do with your mother? Let her have the surgery but risk a life-threatening surgery, or let nature take its natural course."

"Well," she said ignoring the glares from her mother, "we could wait till the last minute to do the surgery, but since we don't know when that is, it could be safer to do the surgery. Though, alas, I have come up with a third option opposed to deciding this by ourselves."

"And that is," her mother asked half-heartedly.

"We could track down my father and have him tell us what to do. Seeing that it would make us all happy, at least for a while, my mother could have her days living peacefully while we track him down, and, undoubtedly his decision would give us all happiness in trying to decide this dutiful task," she turned around and opened that door, "now if you excuse me, I shall go home and have a nice rest."

She left even though everyone was telling her to explain how she was going to track him down or what she's thinking. She ignored them; tomorrow was going to be another day in which she'll put off the explanations, questions, and theories. Tomorrow, she was going to quit.

* * *

**Hey, so how'd you like it. Please review! **


	4. Hurt

**Hey peeps I hope you like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: HURT**

The next morning, Audrey dragged herself out of bed, went for a nice jog around the beach (since it was really close to her house, and no one really went there anyways) before going to work. She had figured that by the end of the day, she'd find a way to pass off all of her patients to someone else, and then she would quit. She went through the morning like usual, taking care of the appointments that had been scheduled, before seeing which of her patients could go home, which would have to stay a little longer, and which had to be moved to intensive care. She grabbed a clipboard and headed for Dean Winchester's room after taking care of all her appointments.

"So how are you feeling today?" she asked him while checking some of the machines to see how he had lasted through the night.

"Like I did yesterday."

"Yeah, well," she said taking out his clothes from a nearby cabinet, "I think that feeling will go away once you put on your clothes and walk out of the hospital." She walked out the door. Sam, who had also been inside the room, followed her.

"Dr. Liela, thank you for all that you've done," at that, something within her mind clicked, like a door opening.

"It was nothing."

"I know you paid for the hospital bill, why?"

"Who told you?" she countered, avoiding the question.

"Dr. Kaur. You didn't answer my question."

"Damn, can't ever trust the big mouths in this hospital to keep a secret. I couldn't save your father; I would have tried harder, but was really out of it yesterday. Besides, you and your brother just reminded me why I chose this profession," she said.

"And why's that?"

She smiled, "I love hearing the gratitude and thanks of getting out of the hospital."

He smiled, "Yeah, I get that." His smile faded away, "It's not your fault my father died, he was already dead when I found him."

"I know how you feel. There's nothing worse than not hearing the heartbeat of someone you really love. Anyway," she pulled a card from her pocket, "here's my phone number and address, if you get hurt and is actually conscious enough to drive, you could always stop by my place and I'll fix you up, no wait required," she slightly mused.

"Thanks again," he said.

"Yeah, no problem."

6 or so months later

Audrey was sprawled out on her white leather couch fast asleep, a huge candle in the middle of her coffee table was flickering, the TV was on, muted with the pictures quickly flashing by, her stereo boomed loudly with Flyleaf, and the clock above the TV ticked away to midnight. The doorbell rung jarring her wide-awake, she grabbed the TV remote and the remote to the stereo, flicking both off. She blew out the candle and turned on the light, then went to answer the door.

She shut off the alarm system, unbolted and unlocked the door, and opened it. At her doorstep were Sam and Dean. Dean was badly hurt, but was trying holding up a barely conscious Sam.

"Oh my god, what happened to the two of you?" she asked bring both of them in and setting them down on both of her couches.

"Can we tell you later?" asked Dean as Audrey closed the door and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Yeah, sure," she said quickly tending to Sam before Dean. By the time she was done, both of them were asleep, it was about 2 in the morning, and she could not go back to sleep.

For a while she sat around watching them sleep, hoping it would in turn make her fall asleep too, sadly it wasn't working. Audrey sighed, got up from the chair she was sitting on, walked over to the dry erase/bulletin board that she had put up next to the door, and started rearranging things around. By the time she was done, she was tired enough to doze off for a couple of hours before waking up again at about 5 in the morning as the first few rays of sunlight started to shine. She made breakfast for Sam and Dean (though they hadn't woken up yet), gobbled down her own breakfast, wrote out a note for Sam and Dean, and went out to the beach to go surfing.

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up a few minutes after Audrey left, smelling the breakfast she'd made.

"God, I feel like shit," Dean commented.

"You're telling me?" Sam answered reaching for the note she left on the coffee table, while Dean went for the food.

"What's that? Dean asked as he hungrily shoved food into his mouth.

"It's a note Dr. Liela left."

"What's it say?"

"That if we need her, she'll be out on the beach. Oh and that we could make ourselves at home just as long as we don't break anything. And we should get as much rest as possible so that we could leave in a few days."

"A few days? The kind of wounds you got from The Demon would take more like a month to heal," Dean said finishing the last of his breakfast as Sam barely started his, "I'm gonna march myself up to her and ask her why the pretty little bitch thinks she can throw us out at a time like this."

"Dean, she did kinda save our lives."

"Fine, I'll leave out the cussing."

Sam rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast as Dean started walking out the door. Two seconds later he returned, "You're coming with me!" he said dragging Sam by the arm.

"Ow! Hey, watch the arm!"

Out on the beach, there was absolutely no one there. For a second, Sam thought that this was either the wrong beach that Dr. Liela was talking about or she had ditched them completely. Then, they saw a lone surfer out in the ocean. It was definitely Dr. Liela. She looked different with no makeup, almost prettier. She had a tankini top on and girl swim shorts on. She had caught a pretty good wave, but as she started to surf it, they noticed that she seemed to wobble a bit. Then she fell, the wave swallowing her up. A few minutes later she washed up onto the beach.

Sam and Dean ran up to her, "You suck at surfing," Dean commented.

"Thanks." Her reply was curt and sharp. Up close they could see that she had two teardrops tattooed on the bottom corner of her right eye.

She unhooked the surfboard from her leg, and walked over to a little spot where a blanket, a bag, and an umbrella were set out. She then opened her bag and pulled out a syringe.

* * *

**Hey peeps, please review. Sorry I called you a big mouth Dell, but you know it's true. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Drugs?

**Hey peeps, hope you like the chapter, for those who haven't heard from me about their stories you will soon enough. School's out! Woohoo! Sry, anywayz R&R, you should know what I mean. :P

* * *

**

She took the syringe and stabbed it into her left leg, making sure all of the bluish fluid inside injected itself into her leg.

"What the hell is that?" asked Dean thinking she was on some kind of drug.

"Watch this," she moving her legs next to each other, she wiggled her toes, the toes on her right foot moved just fine, but the ones on her left barely moved at all, though you could see the muscle connecting to the toes trying to move them a lot more than they were moving, "It doesn't stop me from anything but surfing. I need my toes to help grip the surfboard, when I was like 18, I was at my like 20th surfing competition, and I fell off the surfboard and hurt myself pretty badly when I crashed into some coral. Haven't been able to surf since. By the way, shouldn't you to be getting some rest, you hurt yourself pretty badly and lost a lot of blood."

"We were just wondering about the whole leave in a few days," Dean answered, "because the wounds that Sammy had gotten would take at least a good month to heal."

"Oh, well, I'm kind of cursed. That's why I don't like having people around me staying at my place getting to know me way better than all of my other friends."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Let's see… my little brother died, my dad died just as I was about to send out a search party for him, my fiancé left me the second he found out I was pregnant, the little girl I was carrying died in the womb a few days after I had found out she was a girl and decided what to name her, my mom hates my guts, my sister acts like I should be bowing down to her, all of my friends are pretty much either never there, blow me off or act like I'm dead to them half the time, I got put in jail the first time for breaking and entering even though I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, I got put it the second time for being part of a bank robbery though it was not my fault, it was my ex-boyfriend's. I swear I should just jump off a bridge or drown myself, but I can't. How's that for cursed?"

"But-," Sam started.

"You're not going to fall prey to my curse. That's what they always say," she said heading back to the ocean. After about an hour, Audrey had improved a little, she could actually take a baby wave, but started falling again when she tried a bigger wave. Sam and Dean had lay back on the beach and watched her try to surf.

"YO, AUDIE!" a bunch of guys yelled out to the beach while getting out of a jeep, breaking the peaceful silence of the crashing waves.

Audrey tumbled into the wave she was riding when she turned to see who had called her. They met her just as she washed back onto the beach. The tallest guy of the group picked her up. She screamed playfully hitting him, "Put me down, Max."

"Dude, you got some competition," Dean said to Sam.

"What?!?" Sam replied completely confused.

"I saw the way you were looking at her earlier," Dean said smugly.

"You are so messed up," Sam said silently praying that no one except his brother could see how he felt.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!" Audrey screamed, her arms and legs flailing, Max had kept her slung over his shoulder.

Sam and Dean ran to her rescue, "Dude, I think you should just put her down," Sam said.

"Who are you?" Max demanded.

"I can ask the same of you?" Sam replied, acting all tough.

"I'm her older brother."

"Are you now?"

Max dropped Audrey to push Sam, lucky, Audrey had knew what Max was going to do and had blocked his way.

"Max," she said her voice entering a dangerous tone, "you better come with me right or else."

"Man, you're in trouble," the shortest of the group chimed.

"Tony," Audrey said turning, "you better shut your mouth and hope that I don't pound you when I get back," she said dragging Max away.

Though the two of them were far away, you could see them yelling, and occasionally the wind would carry their words.

"My houseguest…. son of a bitch… wasting your time… does he know? … Has the right… but… don't you dare act like an older brother now… damnit… shut the fuck up… someone has to care… my life…" they gestured wildly at each other, both trying to make a point.

"So…" Dean said trying to break the awkward silence that followed the fight between Audrey and Max as they made their way back to the group.

"Um…" Max started, "I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier, I just wanted to look out for my new little sis."

"So he is you brother," Dean commented as Sam looked at his shoes.

"Yeah, I found out he was. After, I found out my dad was dead. So… Max, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean, this is my stepbrother Max Liela and his friends Tony, Brendan, and Evan," Audrey said introducing everyone to each other.

Max was tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, muscles and a six-pack, and was wearing red, Hawaiian print swim shorts. Tony was short, had black hair, green eyes, and was fairly skinny with not that much muscles, and was wearing blue, plain swim shorts. Brendan had blonde hair, blue eyes, was a medium height, had muscles and a six-pack, and was wearing black cargo swim shorts. Evan also had brown hair, hazel eyes, was skinny like Tony, was at a medium height, and was wearing white, plain swim shorts.

"So what are you four doing here?" Audrey asked her brother and his friends, sensing the awkward silence about to come.

"Oh I wanted to drop off your new board, and wanted to show you my new tattoo, you'd be the first to see it," he said peeling off a huge bandage on his arm to reveal a beautiful blonde angel.

"Aw, sweet!" Audrey exclaimed rubbing her fingers over it to make sure it was real, it was.

"Yeah, totally, isn't it?"

"No, I meant that Dana's your angel."

"Oh, shut up. I also came to challenge you to a game," Max said producing volleyball out of the back of his jeep.

"One on one?" Audrey asked, "Or would you rather just forfeit."

"Four on one, actually."

"Bring it," as Audrey, Tony, Brendan, and Evan set up, Max, Sam, and Dean sat down off to the side.

"Hey," Max said, "just so you know, if any of you break my sister's heart of screw her over. You'll hear from me."

"Sure thing," Dean said.

"Get ready to get schooled by your little sis, Maxie," Audrey yelled over to Max.

"Don't count on it, Audie," Max yelled back as he got into position.

Midway through, Brendan backed out and sat next to Sam and Dean, the score was 5 to 9 and Audrey was winning.

"You know, I was her first kiss," Brendan said.

"No you weren't, Brendan," Audrey said overhearing as she hit the ball back to Max, no sweat.

"She's lying. She still got the hots for me."

"No, I'm not! And EW!"

"Yeah, she is."

Audrey grabbed the volleyball as it sailed through the air and threw it hard in Brendan's face, "A liar is the last thing I am, besides, I was the one who broke up with your punk ass, you bitch."

"Dude, you set her off," Tony singsonged as she strode past him.

She turned for a millisecond, "Yeah Brendan, you set me off!" she stomped down the beach.

* * *

**Hope you like. Please review! I'll update soon enough. Have a good one:D**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**So... the long awaited, 6th chapter... kinda, sorta, well, you tell me if you waited that long... :P

* * *

**

45 minutes later, the four friends had started a new game and Sam was starting to wonder what had happened to Audrey, she still hadn't come back, and no one was in her house.

"Shouldn't we go look for Audrey?" Sam wondered out loud.

"No, she's probably still fuming somewhere along the beach, she'll calm down and come back after a few hours."

"I'm going to look for her," Sam stated, getting up.

"Dude," said Dean grabbing his arm, "with your injuries, you should be resting, not running after some girl. I'll go, you stay and rest."

Dean set off in the direction Audrey had gone. Not long after, he found her sitting on top of a flat rock in the shallow water in the shade of another huge rock. Her tankini top had turned into a bikini top and the extra cloth was folded underneath her. On her skin was a tattoo that started from her right shoulder blade and wound its beautiful and intricate floral design around her body and ending at her left hip. In the middle of her back was the tattoo of a small sword. Audrey stared out into the water and looked up, not saying anything as Dean walked through the water and sat down next to her.

"Sam's worried about you," Dean said.

No response came, just blank stare out into the ocean.

"He likes you, you know?"

Still no response came from Audrey.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"What is there to say? When you find out someone likes you when there's no one left to care if you kill yourself or drown after taking a bullet to the heart?" Audrey asked, her expression not changing.

"A simple 'thank you'?" Dean asked, trying to rationalize.

"Tell that to all the people I've seen get killed by a stupid yellow-eyed demon," Audrey whispered thinking that he wouldn't be able to hear her over the crashing waves, but he did.

"What yellow-eyed demon?" a look of sudden interest and confusion came over his face.

"Ever since I was little I'd see people, mostly women, walk into a nursery, they'd find a man with bright yellow eyes say something like 'it's you' and suddenly get pinned against the ceiling and burst into flames. It's probably just some fucked up dream, though I had one really weird one were that demon visited me and told me I was one of his children. I am so screwed up."

"Why do you do that?" Dean asked.

"Do what?"

"Say a few curse words for no reason at all then go on a streak of watching what you say."

"When I was like 16, I was a rebellious beach punk, that's what I call people who hang out on the beach too much, there were a lot of them. Anyway, we were always cursing for no reason, we got used to it since we caught a lot of bad waves, it was winter, but we kept coming. We were all always scaring off anyone who came into our territory. We were practically gangsters; we were so bad, so reckless, and so fearless. At one point I had gotten so screwed up my standard greeting had been 'what'd up, bitch' I had said it to everybody and anybody. Old habits are hard to break, especially if some of my beach punk buddies still visit."

"Okay…"

"Please, don't tell anyone any of this," Audrey said.

"I won't… if you seal this deal with a kiss," Dean said leaning in real close.

"Bitch," she kissed him hard and fast, the kiss lasted about 7 seconds, not the usual 20 that everyone usually has. **(A/N: LOL)**

"I was just getting into that," Dean said.

"I can't have you stealing all of my kisses."

"And who would you be saving them for?"

"Sam," she mumbled.

"Who? I can't hear you."

"Sam, okay? I like him too," Audrey admitted, "now shut up about all of this and pretend you have never heard anything, or else I will try to kill you myself and I do know how to do that. I have quite a history you don't know about, it wasn't breaking and entering I got jailed for and it definitely wasn't a bank robbery either."

"What to tell me about it?" Dean asked.

"No, tell Sam that I'm at home," Audrey said getting up, "oh, and make sure he rests, I did the best I could for him, but his cuts aren't going to heal properly if he keeps running around."

"What about me?" Dean asked, thinking his cuts were probably just as bad.

"Your cuts weren't that bad, most of the blood on your clothes was Sam's," Audrey said taking off.

* * *

Inside the house, Audrey quickly changed into a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a white t-shirt. She had planned on turning on her laptop to catch up on her emails when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Audrey asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Audrey," the voice sounded familiar at yet she wasn't quite sure who it was.

"Who is this?"

"After two years you've forgotten all about me, how is our child?" at that it all clicked, it was her ex-fiancé, Julian. When Audrey had found out she was pregnant with his child he left, breaking off the engagement without another word.

"Julian, you son of a bitch. You've finally had the guts to contact me. Why the hell are you calling me now?"

"I just want to know how our child is doing," Julian said.

"After two years, well, guess what, she's dead. She died in my womb, after all the hard work I did to make sure I could at least love her even after my love for you has died. But after a series of bad circumstances she's dead."

"Oh."

"So, now that you know, goodbye, hopefully forever," Audrey said hanging up the phone. The rest of the day ran pretty smoothly, all of the guys came in for lunch, about five hours later, all left but Sam and Dean who's wounds were still healing. After dinner, the talked and got to know each other. By nightfall…

"Wait, why did that Brendan guy say he was your first kiss though you were pregnant two years before and you met him about 2 to 3 months ago?" Sam asked after all this time.

"Long story short, he figures that since after all this time, he, my brother, and all of his jackass friends can pretend they've known me all their lives," Audrey said, "Now, if you'd excuse me, I think I'm going to take a nice long shower."

After ten minutes of her finally relaxing, she thought she heard a crash outside in the living room, but she wasn't quite sure because she was using the bathroom in her room, the master bedroom. She took a washcloth and stuck in place of her, she'd learned that if there weren't something soft to muffle the sound of the water hitting against the shower tiles, anyone would know that she wasn't in the shower anymore and that she was sneaking around.

Audrey quickly dried off and changed into her shorts and t-shirt and listened through the door. She could hear a man's voice saying he'd kill. The problem was that it was kinda hard to listen while still trying to block out the sound of the shower. She climbed out of the window and snuck around to the back deck of her backyard, where there were ceiling to floor windows that showed the living room and kitchen. Audrey peeked inside; making sure nobody could see her. She saw that Julian had tied Sam and Dean to the chairs from the dinning table and had them seated in front of the coffee table.

Without another thought, Audrey raced back into her room, changed into short shorts and a tank top, before putting her bathrobe on, she tied it carefully enough to actually make it look like she was naked underneath. Inside her bedroom, she took the gun she had hidden underneath her drawer and stuck it in the waistband of her pants, hiding it carefully. She took a razor sharp blade and stuck it into her mouth, making sure that it wouldn't cut her. Then she took a switchblade and stuck it in the pocket of her shorts along with a lighter.

There was a crash close to the outside of her door, she turned off the shower, waited two seconds then ran out the door, acting time.

* * *

**Just review, it'll make us all a little happier, i hope...**


End file.
